


Training

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: T'Pol trains Archer for an event. Written for the Logical Choice's Valentine's Day challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: No Valentine's Day in this fic, but there is love.   


* * *

}>}>}>}>}>

â€œSo am I a hopeless cause?â€ Jon asked while pushing himself up off the exercise mattâ€¦ again. Sweat matted his chest hair and soaked through his red tank top.

Tâ€™Pol looked off for a second as if she were making calculations in her head. â€œYou require extensive training, but I believe I can prepare you in time.â€

â€œGreat,â€ His voice showed his enthusiasm despite his panting, â€œIâ€™m up for whatever you want to put me through coach.â€ A smile crinkled his eyes.

â€œWill you do whatever I ask of you?â€

â€œI trust you, Tâ€™Pol. Now, donâ€™t take it easy on me because Iâ€™m your captain.â€

â€œI would never let your rank affect your training. Shall we begin now, or do you need more rest?â€

He chugged water from his sports bottle. â€œIâ€™m fine.â€

â€œAs I said, you need extensive training. I believe the Ke-tarya fighting techniques will provide you a better advantage against a stronger opponent. We need to work on your...â€

"mental strength..."

Jon sat cross-legged on the floor of T'Pol's quarters. He saw the candlelight through his closed eyes. His breathing slowed and his mind stilled. 

On another day of training his bare feet rested on the exercise matt. His arms and legs moved from sehlat to leymatya stance. At set points in the movements, he inhales or exhales. Power is in each breath.

"physical strength, endurance..."

T'Pol rounded the corridor bend several meters in front of Jon. Her sneakers bounced effortlessly off the floor with each step. Jon panted ignoring his legs screaming for him to stop the punishment. When she said she wanted him to jog, he didn't know she meant this many laps.

Practice is hours and hours of repeating move after move. Again becomes the word he dreads from her.

"control..."

"Throw me to the ground using the force of my motion, so I am stunned but not injured."

"You see that in this position I am effectively pinned. If you apply more force, I will feel pain."

"Try to break free from this hold... yes."

"flexibility..."

Jon thought to himself that this must be the Vulcan equivalent of yoga. He didn't know how becoming a human pretezel was somehow supposed to help him.

At least he didn't until she incorporated the moves in their practice sessions. Bending like a reed in the wind had its advantages.

For months they continued their practice sessions in the gym. Private sessions were held in T'Pol's quarters. The crew thought that their captain was learning how to fight. Jon and T'Pol knew the truth. The time would come soon when his training would be needed.

During their first joining, he let her take control. She pinned him to the wall and stripped him of his clothing. Her hand shook as she cupped his chin and spoke the ancient words. A flame began to burn inside him. Small at first, and then grew throughout their joinings that night.

The flame spoke to him telling him she was his. He needed to possess her, dominate her like she did him. They grappled on the bed, each trying to gain control. Kisses and love bites were exchanged as they both tried to pin the other. Jon would smile when she moaned or closed her eyes and hissed out a breath.

Every few hours the urgency of the need would join their minds and bodies. Over the next five days, their joinings became less often. The pace of their joinings slowed. Chest to chest in each others arms. They looked into each others eyes breathing the same breath. Their minds merged with no beginning and end to the other.


End file.
